


You are the summer in my heart

by CreateOwnHell



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, beach, no proofreading i die as a mess, showkyun, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreateOwnHell/pseuds/CreateOwnHell
Summary: just twoo brooos chilling in water, no feet apart cuz they are gay





	You are the summer in my heart

’’Hyuung let’s go swimming!’’ Changkyun was whining and pulling Shownu by the arm. But Shownu moved exactly zero inches.

’’Hold on.’’ Shownu smiled his signature eyesmile.

Hyungwon, who was asleep next to him, woke up at the whining maknae of theirs.

‘’Please hyung. None of the others want to go. And I’m bored and it’s hot and, the sweat is gross, sticking onto my shirt and…’’ Changkyun was listing off everything he could think of.

‘’Fine fine.’’ Shownu laughed and got up from the ground. His shirt was all wrinkled.

Changkyun smiled visibly.

Shownu stood there, running hands through his hair that had turned messy from lying down.

He then proceeded to take off his shirt.

It happened fast in reality, but to Changkyun, everything happened in slow motion.

Shownu’s tanned muscles glowed under the sunlight and his stomach looked so toned and delicious and the happy trail was just a cherry on the top.

Changkyun had a hard time keeping himself calm. Trying not so show any change of emotions, trying not to expose the certain feelings he had for their leader.

Their hot, handsome, beautiful leader, who was standing in front of him in his swimwear.

Who was talking to him.

‘’..Kyun. Let’s go?’’ Shownu said to the daydreaming Changkyun.

The younger one only nodded.

They walked side by side to the water in silence. There was always silence between them, but it was always comfortable.

 

‘’Ahhh, it’s cold.’’ Changkyun shouted, when he touched the water.

‘’It’ll feel warmer once you get into it.’’ Shownu said as he walked further away from the coast. ‘’Come on.’’

Changkyun took slow steps, shivering visibly.

Shownu was already wet all over, kind of floating around the younger one who still took tiny steps further. The water was already almost up to his shoulders but he still was somewhat frozen.

Shownu finally took Changkyun’s hand and pulled him towards himself into his embrace and into the water completely.

Changkyun may or may not have yelled a litte.

‘’See, it’s not that cold.’’ Shownu said, still hugging Changkyun close and laughing.

Changkyun is so cute and endearing to him, who doesn’t want to tease him a little.

‘’Maybe…’’ Changkyun said, sounding not even little bit convinced.

Shownu let go of him so they could actually swim around a little.

‘’Hyung? You were a swimmer, let’s compete who can swim the furthest under water. ‘’ Changkyun grinned.

Shownu was already getting into the position, and Changkyun did the countdown.

Surprisingly enough, both of them swam the same distance, the water was now up to Shownu’s neck.

They were pretty far away from the rest of the people. Only water and more water no matter what way they looked.

Changkyun held onto Shownu’s shoulders, so it would be easier to float because for him the water was above his jawline.

_God he is beautiful_

Changkyun was staring at Shownu. His hair was slicked back, water droplets running down his face. His lips were plump and redder than usual. He could feel Shownu’s muscles under his hands.

Changkyun was mesmerized and frozen in that moment.

The proximity was killing him, he would love nothing more than to close the distance.

To feel those lips on him.

To feel Shownu’s hands around him, holding him close so he wouldn’t float away.

They stood there like that for a bit

‘’Hyung…’’ Changkyun murmured unconsciously. Still looking at the older one’s lips.

‘’Hmm?’’ Shownu answered. Putting his hands on Changkyun’s hips. Pulling him closer. It was easy.

‘’Shownu…’’ Changkyun spoke like he was in trance. Fascinated.

Before Changkyun could even react to what he was doing, his lips were already on Shownu’s.

And Shownu was kissing him back.

Now chest to chest, Changkyun felt Shownu all around him.

The kiss tasted like sea water and the candy he ate before that Shownu was sharing. The kiss was a sweet and slow. Both of them just trying to enjoy this moment.

One of Changkyun s hands made a way to the back of Shownu’s head and he ran his fingers through it.

When Changkyun pulled away, because unlike Shownu, his lungs are not those of a swimmer, he saw the brightest smile on his hyung that almost blinded him.

And Changkyun smiled back.

‘’Let’s go back? I can feel you shivering.’’ Shownu asked, but kept hugging him!

Changkyun only nodded.

‘’Shownu…. I like you. A lot.’’ Changkyun said. He needed to say these words out loud for his own sanity. To make sure that this really happened, that he didn’t daydream it, again.

‘’Hyunwoo. When it’s just the two of us, call me Hyunwoo.’’ The older one said and kissed the top of Changkyun’s nose, which made the younger one blush.

‘’Alright. Hyunwoo.’’ Changkyun mumbled, still smiling when he said his name, it felt more intimate.

‘’I like you too Changkyun.’’

‘’Good. That’s… that’s good.’’ The shy smile still evident on his face.

They walked back in the water instead of swimming, which would have been easier and faster.

Shownu entwined his fingers with Changkyun.

They held hands until the water no longer hid it and then let go. But the closeness was still there.

When the water reached their knees, Changkyun hopped onto Shownu’s back.

‘’CARRY ME!’’ the playfulness of their youngest was back.

Shownu only obeyed and jogged in the water back to the shore and to their members.

Changkyun got off his back and laid on the towel next to his Hyunwoo.

The other’s asked about the water and what they did and what took them so long.

Changkyun laid there on the ground his eyes closed and his heart beating fast because he was anxious.

But then he felt a soft brush of Shownu’s fingers against his and his mind quieted down.

Both of them laid there warming up after the swim, hands gently touching, that screamed _‘’I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.’’_

The sun felt warmer than it did before he went to the  water, realizing it was Hyunwoo that was making him warm like that.

**Author's Note:**

> i was just chillin in the beach when this popped into my head and when i got home i had to word vomit it out!! these two idiots just make me the softest.
> 
>  
> 
> *i ll give it the edit it deserves one day*


End file.
